


The World is So Much Larger

by allonsy_gabriel



Series: The Other 51 [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: I Have Hopes and Dreams, I Love Oceans, I Want to Live My Life, Poetry, THE EARTH IS BURNING HELP, THE RAINFOREST IS DYING HELP, The World is Wonderful, i love space, its not sad and pretentious look at that, optimistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel
Summary: The world is so much largerSo much greaterSo much fullerThan man's mind can imagine





	The World is So Much Larger

**Author's Note:**

> Look at this. Happy, optimistic poetry for once. Wow.

The world is so much larger

So much greater

So much fuller

Than man's mind can imagine

 

The sky is infinite

A sea of stars and satellites

Wide, open, and empty

Waiting to be explored

 

The oceans in all their mystery

Spinning schools through coral forests

Full of colour, full of light

Unknown to us

 

The chatter of rainforests

A city of green

A symphony of life

Energetic and proud even as it dwindles

 

The people you've never met

The places you've never seen

It's all waiting for you

The world is yours

Your life is yours

All you must do is reach out

And take it.


End file.
